


Pumpkin Spice

by Falling_Angel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Honestly I'm not sure what this is, M/M, Pumpkin Spice Latte, Squint and you'll see it Sterek, Starbucks, not sure where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_Angel/pseuds/Falling_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek secretly loves Pumpkin Spice Lattes bc who doesn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Spice

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I wrote this at 2am

“It’s not what it looks like!” Derek yelled indignantly, smacking Stiles across the head, causing the cackling boy to flail to regain his balance.

“Oh my god,” Stiles wheezed, eyes watering as he clutched his giggling stomach. “Oh my god, this is the greatest thing I’ve ever seen!”

“Shut up, Isaac asked me to get him something on my way home!” Derek flushed, plunging his hands into his jacket pockets. Just then, said beta walked out of the bathroom, drying his hands on his jeans.

“Hey, Erica just texted me her order-“ He snapped his mouth shut, Derek glaring at him in an “I’m going to kill you” sort of way, looking equally horrified and furious.

“Pumpkin spice for Derek!” came the call from the barista. Stiles snorted, doubling over in a shriek of laughter. The wolf sauntered over to the counter, the little green mermaid on the cup mocking him with her smile. He turned just in time to see Isaac snap a picture.

Isaac never did quite heal from the bruises, but neither did Derek’s pride.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...
> 
> <3 Jack


End file.
